


Secretive Gifts - @_Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nervous Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: The day has come to go Christmas Shopping and Crowley has to deal with a far too excited Aziraphale.  Having his own list tucked away in his head the two set off, and separate to buy gifts.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Secretive Gifts - @_Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers just Fluff

**December Eighth - Holiday Shopping - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**   
_Secretive Gifts_

**[December Day Eight - Christmas Shopping, Click for Music](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6YDrT7G9NN9Yu4izSUWuY_) **

Aziraphale woke up with the sun, maybe a bit before the sun even graced his angelic face as he stared out the wind. Crowley had already told him not to wake him before the sun was up, so he waited, counting the minutes, at one point trying to miracle the sun to come up early. Looking back over his shoulder, Aziraphale decided to look in on Crowley, looking for any sliver of sun to enter the cottage's windows.

Finding himself pacing, he went back to the front window, looking out on the shimmering diamond snow. Far too excited about the day, Aziraphale couldn't wait; they were going Christmas shopping together. There were so many new reasons to be excited; Aziraphale had already written down an extensive list for Crowley.

As Aziraphale reread his list, for what quite possibly could have been the one-millionth time, he missed when the sun crested the snow. A sudden blinding sliver of the sun reached his eyes, looking up; he couldn't stop the smile as he ran into the bedroom and threw himself on top of Crowley.

Crowley suddenly was awoken by the bed sliding somewhat to the side and an overly excited angel straddling him. Crowley didn't want to open his eyes; he knew what he was going to see, a smile that would blind him. Hands gripped his shoulder and started to shake him a bit with a voice of excitement that could be easily compared to a child's.

"Crowley!!! Wake up!!!"

"Oh, for fucks sake, angel, let me open my eyes."

"Nope, let's go."

Crowley was suddenly clothed before he even heard or registered that his angel had performed a miracle. Crowley felt the clothes, realized that he had been showered and his hair done, and then he felt light again. Sitting up, he opened his eyes only to catch the backside of Aziraphale running from the room.

"I swear to all that is holy Crowley, get up! I waited; I WILL drive your car if you don't beat me to it."

That was all Crowley needed to hear; he was in his already warmed Bentley with a snap. Giving Aziraphale a look that tried to state he had been waiting for far too long, grinning as he got into the car, Aziraphale gave Crowley a kiss as he wiggled into his seat.

The garage opened on its own, and the Bentley rolled out; a shiver that seemed to rock the car came and went as Crowley floored it. Laughing as his angel's hands went up and forward, holding onto the bar above the seat and his hand on the dashboard.

"Crowley!"

"Hey, you wanted to get there; I am getting us there."

"I would prefer not to be discorporated on the way there!"

"Eh..you won't."

Crowley couldn't help but smile; the mood Aziraphale was in was beyond contagious. Then again, Crowley had his own list for Aziraphale. He kept a list in his head; there was no way his book hoarding angel would have somehow sniffed out the written word. At least in his head, Aziraphale couldn't pry the secret list from him.

Crowley had kept his list hidden, making sure he never said anything about it out loud. He knew that his gift had to be the last gift given, or more likely than not, his gift would be the last gift given, at least until the next day. Wondering to himself how Aziraphale would react to the present he was getting was hard for Crowley to keep his own excitement at bay, even though nervousness had crept in that last few days.

"Oh, look, Crowley, there it is! Do you think they'll have Santa there?"

Crowley almost stopped the car at that sentence, slowing to a crawl; Crowley turned to look at his angel.

"Santa, that was your idea, wasn't it, you crazy angel."

"What? Who me? Neverrrr."

"Oh, you are so bad at fibbing, angel. So it was you, do you realize how much I was congratulated about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Santa kinda took over Jesus's birthday angel."

"No, o-oh, maybe, but it's so exciting!"

Crowley left it at that; there would be no dampening Aziraphale's mood; he truly loved this time far more than any other being on the planet. Even demons would give gifts and such in this month. Mainly because whether Aziraphale knew it or not, his little miracle of Santa gave demons something to look forward to all year. Hell took on a new look during December; Crowley laughed lightly, thinking about when Lucifer would make Hell freeze over.

With a snap, the Bentley came to a halt in front of the mall, his own parking spot. Aziraphale didn't even complain and was out the door before the car had been turned off. Stepping out of the vehicle, Crowley looked at Aziraphale and shook his head.

Aziraphale's entire being, his corporeal form, was barely containing his celestial state, and he took on the appearance of vibrating. Crowley held his arm out for Aziraphale, whose smile, if possible, grew brighter. Taking his arm, Aziraphale pulled Crowley, who let him lead the way; there would be no containing this angel by his side, all he could do was be pulled around until Aziraphale pulled out his list and Crowley tried to see it.

"CROWLEY...nooooo."

"Aww, well, how am I supposed to go with you if you are all secretive?"

"Go, do your own thing! We'll meet back here in an hour!"

"Alright, Angel, one hour, right? Right here."

"Yes, yes, Crowley, now shoo!"

Crowley tried to look disgruntled at being shooed, but this was his chance to get his list. Everything on that list was for Aziraphale, except for a few things, for Adam and Anathema. However, he would never admit actually enjoying this December and having humans that he considered family. It was the first time in as long as he could remember that he had this much joy, happiness in his heart.

Aziraphale quickly disappeared into a store that had Crowley lifting his eyebrow. What on earth could his angel need in a Hot Topic, he could only imagine, and most of which was either scary or could be interesting. Crowley quickly disappeared in the opposite direction he needed to go; he knew Aziraphale was watching from somewhere, sneaky angel, and just as Crowley had expected, he saw an angelic head pop out of the store.

Snapping, Crowley sent himself to the other end of the mall. Looking up at all of the stores, he had to make sure he got one store taken care of; first, all of the other gifts could fall to the wayside, just not this one thing. There in the distance was the store he needed, having already called, and ordered it.

Taking a deep breath outside of Kay Jewelry store, Crowley suddenly found his feet stopped working; they simply would not move. Taking another unneeded deep breath, he calmed his nerves. If he was this nervous about buying the ring, how would he ever be able to one, give it to Aziraphale, and two, how was he ever going to be able to ask?

Crowley told himself he was silly about the whole thing, but even though asking Aziraphale to be his soul bind seemed like it would be easier than asking him a simple human custom, to marry him. Just as his feet went to move, they stopped again; the man inside the store saw Crowley.

Watching for a few minutes, seeing Crowley talking to himself, taking a step forward, and then stopping. Watching as Crowley looked up at the sign, then down at his feet, and if he was correct, Crowley was arguing with his feet. Starting to feel bad for him, the man came out from behind the counter, slowly he opened the door for Crowley and waited.

"Hey, come on in, it isn't that bad, promise, this is the easy part."

Crowley was startled at first, and his face must have given everything away. Nodding and saying nothing, Crowley followed him back inside the store, stopping at the counter the man pointed at and waited as he went behind the counter.

"So, since you're here now, what can I help you with?"

Crowley took in all the rings, necklaces, everything that was shiny; none of them sparkled as bright as his angel. The man watched and slowly started to figure out what Crowley was there for.

"So, are you looking for a ring? Did you already have a ring in mind or ordered? Also, let's make it a little less intimidating. I'm Dan, and you are?"

"O-oh, Crowley, ordered, eh.."

"Okay, so you ordered what Crowley?"

"Ordered."

Dan smirked; he figured he would let this type of echoey conversation settle for a moment as he leaned his elbows on the counter, holding up his head. Looking up at Crowley, he waited before he started again.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. I'm Dan, and you are Crowley, from what I have gathered. Apparently, you ordered something from here. Any idea what that might be?"

Crowley listened as his mind felt as though it had locked up, and only a miracle would start it up again. Taking a deep, grounding breath, he nodded at Dan.

"Ring, I ordered a ring."

"Okay, that's great, now we have somewhere to start. What's your full name this time, so I can look it up for you."

"Anthony J. Crowley."

Dan nodded at him, typing Crowley's name into the computer, waiting for a moment that seemed to Crowley as though it took an hour. Crowley had never let his nerves, even if he had any bother him; he watched and could tell when Dan had found the order. Mainly because Dan walked away.

At the other end of the mall, Aziraphale was waiting at a counter himself. Though he wasn't nervous, he had no nerves to bother him, he was a being of love, and he was in love with Crowley. He had gone into a store and waited for Crowley to disappear to wherever he had to go before going to Jared's main store.

In October, Aziraphale had gone in and ordered a ring; it had to be specially made. Not many asked for a black gem that sparkled like stardust, with a perfect snake designed opal over meteorite ring wedding band that held the stone. Leaning on the counter, Aziraphale waited to look at everything that shined. His eyes always being drawn to everything and anything that looked like stars.

At the counter, the lady came back quickly enough with the ring, handing it over to Aziraphale to make sure it was how he wanted it to be. Turning the ring this way and that, he looked inside the band, and etched into the black band was platinum writing.

~The Only To Be, Is With You.~

Aziraphale was teary-eyed, taking a shuddering breath; it was then that nerves started to get to him, but why? Easy enough he could ascertain, he was worried that Crowley might not be okay with this particular custom. The lady smiled, handing Aziraphale a tissue, and left to package the rind in a black with red lining case.

Crowley looked at his watch; he had a little more than fifteen minutes left. He hadn't realized he stood in front of the store for almost a half-hour; no wonder Dan came to help him.. Shaking his head at his nerves, of course, Aziraphale would say yes, he loved him, right? Crowley's thoughts were slowly getting to him again as Dan reappeared with the ring, handing it over to Crowley.

Crowley looked at Dan's hand as though it held a nuclear bomb; Dan chuckled, taking Crowley's hand with his free hand placing the box in Crowley's hand. Crowley looked at Dan and then to the box.

"You might want to open that; make sure it's what you wanted."

Crowley nodded as he slowly opened the box; seeing the ring in his hand made his nerves go away. Suddenly he was rather very sure that this was the right thing, he felt perfect again. Dan smiled at him, seeing the sudden change.

"I'll take that as I did a good job on what you wanted?"

"Oh, it's perfect!"

"Good, box, okay?"

"Again, perfect! You did really, really wonderful! He's going to love it."

"Well, that made my day; he's lucky to have you; I don't think I have ever seen anyone stand out there for that long and talk to their feet."

Crowley chuckled as he shook his head.

"I don't know why I was so worried."

"First time?"

"Yes, only being on this planet that I would do this with."

"Well, that's why you were nervous; you found your one and only, of course, it makes everything so much more."

Dan rang Crowley up, tucked the box in a non-labeled bag per Crowley's request, and sent Crowley on his way with a few good lucks and congratulations. Crowley found he had a new type of bounce in his step as he went to meet Aziraphale precisely one hour later, snapping his fingers, everything on Crowley's list he found in his hands.

Stores had money in the till, and Crowley had his gifts for his hedonistic angel and an extraordinary one in Crowley's pocket. Quickly Crowley had forgotten one last thing that his ring for Aziraphale would hold. The very last of Heavenly stardust from so many years ago, before he fell, there was nothing else he could do with that stardust.

Crowley could still make stars on a much smaller scale, for anywhere he wished, but this stardust was special. He might not be able to create stars with it, but he could make a ring for his angel sparkle with it like no other. Smiling, he saw Aziraphale coming at him with far too many bags.

"Aziraphale, did you leave anything for anyone else?"

"Of course, but I needed to get anathema, Adam, The Them, you..."

"Okay, okay, Angel, you ready to head back to the cottage?"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a new sparkle in his eyes that made Crowley wonder about something; only time would tell as they left the mall and headed home in the Bentley, which Aziraphale and Crowley both bought gifts for as well.


End file.
